


Buffoons

by terefc



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Thieves, Band Fic, F/M, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-12 10:21:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19944580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terefc/pseuds/terefc
Summary: It had been more than a month since the first news was in each and every corner of the country, a band of thieves, Buffoons, was looting every store that traded with high value goods and came out gracefully as if they were not under the best protection achieved today.Lea, unlike the rest of the citizens, far from feeling fear for them, she felt a strong attraction, so much that she becomes obsessed by them, in particular, by the head of the most dangerous band of the 21st century. Will she get out of this experience alive or maybe be swallowed like a black hole by the world of Buffoons?





	1. Obsession

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooo! I'm Tere and I am starting to write this fic here. Actually, I just finished writing it, but I translated it into English now. So if you read some mistakes, which is a sure thing, I'm soooo sorry but this is not my native language. So, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter!!! I will return soon!

The smell of sweat was so concentrated that it even made my eyes start to itch. I took my hand unconsciously to my nose, as if in that way I could avoid aspiring that pestilent aroma. In any other circumstance, I would have run out of a place like that, in fact, in those moments I would have done it in the same way if I did not have strong reasons that prevented me from doing it.

You will be wondering what they are, well, it is possible that I do not even know what they are, so we could say it like an incredible and fascinating curiosity that was getting over me enough to accept without psychological help that I was behaving like a complete lunatic.

It had been more than a month since the first news was in every corner of the country, a band of thieves was looting each establishment that marketed with valuable goods and came out as if they were not defended under the best protection reached today.

It was clear, those who belonged to the band Buffoons - as they were known among the citizens who got their hair standing on end just by naming them and what to say of the owners of stores or industries - they were intelligent, too much to tell the truth or maybe they were simple assholes who were directed by someone who knew what they were doing. Whatever it was, it was chilling.

All of them were hidden behind different masks each more terrifying than the previous of different clowns and buffoons, except one of them. They dressed completely in black, with leather-like fabrics and eccentric necklaces.

Nothing more was known about them, where they came from, why they did it, what they were looking for or who could even be suspects. Nothing. Or maybe yes, in fact that's the reason why I ended up in a mess.

In the news of each one of the television channels of the country, recordings had been shown of more than one occasion in which they had done some trick and all had the same thing in common besides their clothes and masks. One of the members, who seemed to be the leader because of the way I had observed that others were acting on him, the same one who used a mask outside the concept that everyone was following, always approached the camera calmly, even without seeing his face he seemed to be loaded with mockery while carrying a bat in his right hand, which was dragging along the floor that was usually full of crystals that had broken when entering wherever they were. With astonishing slowness, raised his index finger to the lips of that man with a goatee and frown, as if he wanted to silence all those who saw the recording and, perhaps it was his attitude, that domain and authority that he possessed, that he achieved. I had not seen anyone raise his voice when he repeated that image again and again denouncing his search.

The problem of all that began when I started to be obsessed with that gesture, instead of fear I felt complete attraction for that man who behaved like the king of the world even though he had a whole country with an eye on him. He was so completely sure of himself that he knew no one could get over him and, at least until that day, he was getting it.

At first, I simply paid my full attention when they showed at that moment, whether at home, in a cafeteria, at the university or a store where they sold electrical appliances and put the news.

Little by little, in my dreams began to appear a boy dressed completely in black on his back who did not pay any attention to my calls, he just stood still and I could not reach him no matter how much my legs burned from so much running. But a few weeks ago he had managed to listen to me and turned to send me to shut up in that authoritative way that lit every last inch of my skin. My mouth felt completely dry and my muscles were so tense that it was impossible for me to move. With sonorous footsteps for those shoes that he used to wear and in that slow way that characterized him, he came so close to me that his silk shirt and leather jacket brushed against my chest. Then, after that typical silence that warns that something bad is about to happen, he began to laugh so sharp that even made me shudder to wake up later, wrapped in sweat and breathing hard.

-You should go to the doctor, Lea, it always seems that you just ran a marathon after spending some time in your world. -The voice of Wonwoo, my classmate, always repeated the same chant. - Again thinking about that man? He is a thief, you should be afraid of him not getting horny when you see him. -He said before closing his books and leaving class.

And he was right, at least until then, but I could not help it. In fact, I do not know at what point I had the good idea to tell my friend, the geek, that kind of new kink I was having; However, his eyes shone every time I showed him a new about Buffoons with pride, I was sure that he also found the proud form in which they acted enviable, so I never refused to tell him every new thing that happened. And it was he, the same Wonwoo who complained so much that I did not know how to talk about another topic of conversation, the one who helped me find Buffoons.


	2. Him

The morning had been too hot to be only the beginning of April, several students even dared to wear short-sleeved shirts. I loved the way the wind hit my face because feeling my hair tangled and disheveled was never a problem, so I preferred to stay at one of the tables that were on the outskirts of the campus. The lawn greeted the summer, it looked brighter than ever, which without knowing why it put me in a good mood.

Any song resounded in the headphones, avoiding any distraction while reading my new book by Rainbow Rowell, although the concentration did not last very long. I felt one of these fall on my shoulder, causing the other to fall by the weight. Wonwoo watched me with a tiny smile furrowing his lips. Something bad, he never smiled.

Wonwoo had been by my side since I set foot in college and, at some point, I started calling him "friend." We never met for a drink or a movie, in fact, we had only seen each other outside of class when we had to do group work. He was too introverted and, in the couple of years that had passed since I had known him, I had never seen him with anyone else or heard him laugh.

To be honest, a hint of interest after his mysterious life ran through my veins during the first months at his side in class; However, it did not take me long to realize that this could not be called "mysterious life", in which case it would be better "boring life". He did not do anything. Literally. Unless observing the ceiling of your room, count as something. I still remember my face of horror when he replied "I do not like to do anything, I just observe the cracks in the ceiling of my room and the small bubbles of paint on the wall".

Wonwoo dropped a couple of pages on the wooden table and sat next to me on the bench of the same material, leaving as always a space between us, enough so that our shoulders or legs did not have to touch in any way.

―Good Morning. ―His voice sounded serious, I would not even be surprised if those were his first words of the day despite being close to eleven o'clock in the morning. His dark eyes went through every inch of my face, sometimes, when he did things like leaving uncomfortable silences, he caused the palms of my hands to begin to sweat making me feel like a fool.

―Waths up?― I said in greeting as I looked at the pages he had just dropped earlier.

―I have good news. ―He allowed me to see his teeth so perfect, I bet whatever it was that in his childhood he used a orthodontic appliance for the beautiful form they possessed, in a happy false smile. ―I've been looking around and ... I think I've found the place where Buffoons is hiding.

―WHAT? ―My voice was sharp, even shrill, and it was possible that it almost broke his eardrums. ―Wonwoo, if it's a joke, it's not funny.

\- Since when do I make jokes? -And it was true, although that did not mean that he was completely serious, it was just that ... His humor was too intelligent.

In summary, Wonwoo had been piecing together different clues that he had achieved in a "confidential" manner, demanding that I did not ask anything about the topic if I finally wanted to know the address. I could only nod like a fool, I did not want to worry about what mess he was in and more when it was my fault because he had made it clear that it was.

-And you have to know that I do this for you, when you see a wrinkled man who could be your father and may even have warts you will leave the subject and you will be Lea who does not irritate my nerves, at least not all the time.

After that, he left a small paper on my hands where it could be read with cursive and clear letters 'Street Nights, number 17'.

At first I really believed that he was kidding, the street was known for not being dangerous or abandoned, nothing like that. It was surrounded by leafy parks, the best in the city to tell the truth, even this was one of the most peaceful areas. On the other hand, the band had not hidden that they were intelligent and go to one of the areas where even the police did not wander for the tranquility of its streets, it made it clear once more.

I did not waste my time, so when I finished my classes and tried to fill my stomach with food although my appetite at that time was scarce, I went to the indicated address.

My heart was beating too hard. I tried to find out why while I saw the city pass from the bus seat where I was, maybe it was nerves because of my high expectations, although it is not that I knew what I would do if I met a muscular, tall boy in front of me with a thin and sharp jaw. Although also, the nerves of what would happen if that band catch me in the act before I could return home. I was worried, even though there were high chances that they would not even be there.

Finally I arrived, with my legs made of jelly and my hands and jaw trembling in the same way. I felt my teeth chatter, so I struggled with my face to try not to move it and avoid making noise beyond the one of my steps.

In front of me stood a small building, an ordinary house, the typical house that would be overlooked by anyone who was in their right mind. It had a small porch, where some red flowers flamed the walls. Everything was quiet, which made me more paranoid than usual.

I thought about all the mystery movies I had seen and as a result I had to ring the bell was not a good idea and I know what you are going to say, that trying to enter through the small back door that leads to the basement did not make me show a great intellectual capacity, believe me when I tell you that even now, when I look back, I still blush for that stupid decision.

The door was simply embedded and, unlike the cliché of horror movies, it opened without releasing any creaking, which made me breathe a sigh of relief.

I took a little jump until I got into the place, the smell of sweat was so concentrated that it even made my eyes start to itch. I took my hand unconsciously to my nose, as if in that way I could somehow avoid aspiring that pestilent aroma. In any other circumstance, I would have run out of a place like that, in fact, in those moments I would have done it in the same way if I had no compelling reasons to prevent me from doing so.

Everything seemed to be completely empty, at least speaking of human beings, because I was sure that some rat was wandering around among so much garbage; However, before I could react or even take a single step, someone held me from behind. Grabbing my chin with his hand covered by a black glove, he prevented me from turning my face, although the fear had already frozen my muscles so I did not see it as a possibility either.

Out of nowhere, he was there, as real, mysterious and chilling as I imagined, even surpassing my expectations. My mouth had dried and my brain had flatly refused to let my eyes blink once.

His mask now looked much clearer than in those recordings of poor quality, you could see a red circle on his nose, which I did not know if the police would be aware. In the same way, two specks of this color were reflected on his cheeks. His frown was so real, it seemed that even the man hiding behind it would have the same gesture. His lips seemed to say that he was not happy with what was happening, as if he were angry all the time, something that the bright black knob accentuated. The choker that surrounded his muscular neck left hanging some crosses that fell on his attractive clavicle and chest.

suddenly, as if he had guessed what I had come for, he began to raise his index finger to his mouth. Time seemed to have stopped, I could not even feel the person sticking his chest completely to my back, he was simply the center of all my attention. The beginning of a catastrophe. The beginning of a new life. Buffoons.


	3. Maybe not

My eyes felt heavy and my body seemed to have received a total beating. I was afraid to move and discover that I was missing some limb because believe me, I felt that way.

Despite how sore I was and with all the effort in the world, I began to see what was around me. The darkness was overwhelming but some sunbeams managed to slip away from the blinds. I was in a room full of furniture crammed with folders that, in turn, were full of folded sheets. I, on a bed with a simple white sheet, was the only thing in that place.

Little by little and trying not to make noise, I started to get up; however, before I could even stand up, the door opened. A boy with brown hair, angelic face and worried gesture appeared in front of me. At a first glance it seemed that he did not eat too well because of how thin he looked, but the little that they let see his sleeves, it was noted that his arms had enough muscle to say that he exercised.

As soon as I saw him, I could not help crashing into the wall, raising my legs until I put my arms around my knees. He seemed even more restless now, raising his hands and letting me see the palms of his empty hands, moving them with speed.

"No, no, no. I'm not going to hurt you, you don't have to worry." I wouldn't know if he was being honest or he was a really good actor. With a slow step, he ended up sitting on the other end of the mattress. "I am Jisoo, an acquaintance of one of the Buffoons members, you don't have to be afraid. I'm a doctor, they called me to make sure you're okay." His mouth was half-closed, looking for some oxygen. He looked scared, I doubted he was used to dealing with ... What was I? A hostage? Whatever.

"Where I am?" My voice was thick and I could feel how thirsty I was at the time. He seemed to notice as he left the room and in less than a minute he returned with a bottle of water and handed it to me before he sat down again.

"I just bought it, you can tell when you open it." He said when he realized the way I had narrowed my eyes. He was right. I finished it with a sip, feeling like some cold drops fell from my mouth and pierced my jaw and neck along. "As for your question ... You're in the wolf's mouth, Lea." “The moment he pronounced my name, I looked him in the eye with fear, surprised that he knew when I hadn't said it at any time. He responded with a shrug before speaking again. "We know everything here."

Jisoo spent some time with me, he took random subjects, I assumed that to calm down me before bringing worn jeans and a shirt that someone gave you with publicity in supermarkets and accompany me to the bathroom to take a shower. Down the hall, despite being quite close, we met three of them with masks and even I remembered each one of them every time I saw the recordings.

After taking a shower, where I realized that perhaps they had given me some kind of drug because of the stunned form in which I was, I went to the living room where Jisoo was waiting for me.

"You feel better, right?" He said smiling. I was going to answer, at least nod; However, _he_ had returned. I felt a kind of pressure in my chest, as if he had stolen all the oxygen from the whole room. Although I could only confusedly see his slanted eyes, it was enough that the next time I saw Wonwoo - if I had that luck - tell him that the leader of the Buffoons was not a wrinkled man who could be my father and he didn't have warts either. I had not seen his face, of course. But his look told me. He was youthful, vivacious and instead of looking angry, he looked more curious than anything else.

Jisoo turned his face towards what had stolen any possibility of speech, he did not seem surprised, on the contrary, it was clear that this boy was used to walking around the most interesting person he could have ever met.

 _He_ did not move at any time - I notice in advance that you will get bored of reading the word "he", what should I call him? I hoped they would tell me who he was soon, name my loss of reason and, if it wasn't asking too much, a face - I didn't know what I would be thinking. Maybe at some point it would come closer, it would crash my body against the wall, he would tear off his mask and give me a movie kiss or maybe I should stop watching movies and reading fanfics to build on real life and get ahead of the facts to avoid this feeling of emptiness.

 _He_ left. Without speaking a word to anyone. Without allowing me to hear his voice at least once.

"He is always so. It seems that at any moment he will take a gun out of his pocket and blow your head away. Don't you think that mask is wearing creepy? Because it makes my hair stand on end."

Perhaps a shot would have hurt less at that time than having remained alive after setting foot in that place.

_Or maybe not._


End file.
